


Madness

by consulting_superwholockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry John Watson, Bored Sherlock, Fluff, Like Immediately, Love Confession, M/M, Sherlock Needs A Case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_superwholockian/pseuds/consulting_superwholockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a problem. John has to find a solution before he goes insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness

"John?"  
  
"JOHN!"  
  
"JOOOOHNNNNN!"  
  
"What the bloody hell do you want, Sher-" John walked into the living quaters, only to find his flatemate and best friend in the fetal position, eyes wide, rocking back and forth. Wearing only his sheet. "Oh my god, are you alright?" he worriedly asked Sherlock. Ever since he had come back from faking his death, John had been on high-alert, making sure the consulting detective was alright. It was all he could do anyways- they couldnt take any cases until it was confirmed that Moriarty's men were actually dead.  
  
Sherlock jumped up to his feet, took John's shoulders, and shook he blogger. "John, I have deduced that I'm going mad," Sherlock said quickly.  
  
"Why? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Of course there is! We have no case!"  
  
John rolled his eyes, then put his head in his hands. "God help me," he mumbled.  
  
"Im bored, John," Sherlock continued in his normal monotone voice. "entertain me."  
  
"I dont know what it is you want me to do, Sherl-" John began, but was interrupting by Sherlock picking up a gun, and shooting the obnoxious yellow smiley face on the wall.

  
"SHERLOCK!"  
  
"You were being dull."  
  
"What do you want to- why dont you get dressed, go outside, and deduce someone? And put the damn gun down!"  
  
"I deduce enough people on a daily basis," the taller man shrugged, putting the pistol down.  
  
"Then what do you /feel/ like doi-"  
  
"Wait, shut up John, I'm having an idea!" Sherlock plopped onto his chair, his hands steepling under his chin.  
  
John sighed, irratated beyond irratated. He slumped back in his own chair, picking up his laptop. He thought of writing another blog, considering he had forgotten to write one on the case Sherlock and he recently finished when-  
  
"AHA! I need to do some research!" Sherlock yelled, jumping out of his chair and clutching his sheets. "John, I'm going to need to borrow this laptop of yours." In one swift movement, he swiftly strode over to John and swipped his laptop. "This blog of yours can wait."  
  
"Hey!" the good doctor cried, following after Sherlock. "I was busy!"  
  
"Hardly," the taller man replied while walking to his bedroom. Before John could enter, Sherlock's bedroom door was closed tight and locked. Behind it: Sherlock and John's laptop. The blogger leaned against the door, putting both of his hands over his forehead.  
  
"Sherlock, you better not be watching porn," he mumbled.  
  
"Im not like you when it comes to your Internet happenings, my dear Watson," the deep voice retorted. John sighed, returning to the kitchen. Tea would calm his nerves. He was just getting the kettle out of the cabnet when Sherlock returned.  
  
"That was quick," John spun around, eyeing Sherlock warily. Without saying a word, the detective took the kettle out of John's grip, then began to drag the poor doctor to their living quarters. "Sh-Sherlock, what the-" John was cut off when he was thrown onto his chair, with Sherlock nearly on top of him. Before another word could be said, Sherlock pressed his lips to his friend's. The army doctor was startled at first, then relaxed. He knew he had feelings for Sherlock (as did Sherlock had feelings for John) but he never thought he would ever get the privilage to do this. He felt the consulting detective's tongue slide across his bottom lip, and right then and the, John wrapped his arm's around the other man's neck, gently tugging at his ebony curls. Sherlock tilted his head, deepening this kiss, earning a moan from his dear Watson. John bit Sherlock's bottom lip, earning a moan from his so-called sociopath. However, soon enough they needed to pull up due to the fact that both men were human and needed oxygen.  
  
"That... better not have been... an experiment," John said.  
  
Sherlock smiled, which for John, was a rare sight. "Of course not, John!"  
  
John sighed, this time with happiness. He got up, pushing past Sherlock, to get his laptop. "Let's see this nesscessary research, shall we?" As soon as he opened the lid, he immediately started laughing. "How to kiss? Really, Sherlock?"  
  
The consulting detective couldnt help but both blush and laugh along with the other man. The moment was perfect: full of requited love, laughter, and madness.


End file.
